Truth or Dare
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: Multiple groups. Multiple games. One same night. A story of multiple groups of demigods at camp start playing games such as Truth or Dare, 20 Questions, etc. Read as they crossover with each other and as many different stories collide into this amazing and possibly funny story. ON HIATUS
1. All About Kisses

A young group of demigods sit on the floor of the Poseidon Cabin. Percy, Leo, Jason, Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Grover, and Nico. "Why do we always have Fun Night at your place?" Thalia asks Percy. "Because, it's better than your places," says Percy. Thalia rolls her eyes. "I say I choose first. I choose you Percy," says Thalia. "Truth or dare?" she asks, smirking. Percy looks uneasily at the circle. He sighs," Truth." "Is it true, you and Annabeth have, um, you know, 'done it'?" she asks awkwardly. Percy nods, blushing as Annabeth turns an unbelievable pink. The boys in the room snicker and Piper smirks. "Oh my gosh," says Annabeth. Percy looks at Leo," Truth or dare?" he asks. "Dare, call me Daredevil Valdez!" he announces. Percy smirks," Great, I dare you to kiss Thalia." Leo turns a furious red. He looks at Thalia, who is glaring at Percy. Leo quickly grabs her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her close. Their lips touch and Thalia for a while seems to enjoy it. She pulls back, blushing. "I'm sorry, I haven't kissed anyone in a while, especially now that I'm a Hunter," she says, still blushing. Leo nods," It's alright, and who did you kiss before?" Thalia looks worried and sad, she sighs," Luke. My first kiss."

Nobody speaks. Leo sighs and looks at Nico. "Nico, truth or dare?" he asks and Nico says," Dare." "I dare you, by the end of the night, to kiss Artemis," says Leo. "WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, SHE'LL KILL ME!" screams Nico. Leo smirks," Too bad. Find a way. Thalia can even summon her." Thalia still seems uneasy from the kiss. She looks at Leo," Okay." Nico looks terrified. Everybody's eyes are wide and Percy starts smirking as Artemis appears. This time, she appears as a sixteen year old. But the same old eyes. "Um Lady Artemis, welcome and-" suddenly Nico cuts off and kisses her. Thalia's eyes widen and she looks baffled. So does everyone else. "OH MY GOSH, HE DID IT!" screams Jason and Percy looks wonderstruck. Artemis' own eyes widen and she turns an embarrassed pink before it turns into a furious red. "NICO!" she screams, furious and embarrassed. Nico stumbles back and Artemis growls. "What was that?!" she asks, her voice disguised in calmness. Nico fumbles for words. But Thalia steps in. "I forced Nico to do it, I'm sorry. I summoned you for the reason," she says and Nico shoots her a look," Thank you." Artemis looks furious. "Thalia, I'm greatly disappointed! You will be punished severely, but not tonight, since you're off duty!" she says, disappearing. Thalia looks angry but she glares at Leo.

She leaves the cabin and Nico follows. "Thalia, thanks for covering for me," says Nico and he grabs her hand as she is about to enter her own cabin. "No problem, Leo was a jerk for giving you that dare," she says. "And your eyes are super pretty," says Nico, causing Thalia to blush. "I wish you weren't a Hunter, I wish you weren't," he says. "I'm off duty, Artemis won't have to know, she won't have to know. And I can always quit," whispers Thalia. She leans down slightly and Nico kisses her lips and sticks his tongue in her mouth. "Thalia, I really like you," he says, but it is muffled by the kiss. "Did you say you wanna f*ck me?" she asks, pulling back. Nico blushes. "No, I said I really like you," he says. The two of them continue to kiss, not knowing they have Percy Jackson as an audience in the shadows.

Percy returned to the Poseidon Cabin, shocked. Piper had chosen dare. Her dare had involved showing Percy her breasts, nothing covering them. Percy had blushed along with Piper. They had entered a closet and Piper had stripped to her bra. "Um, Percy, ready?" she had asked, nervous and red. Percy had nodded. She had taken off her bra, in that very closet, Percy only inches away. Percy's eyes had widened but he stopped looking, closing his eyes. "Thanks for not looking too long," she had said. She had kissed Percy's cheek. They had then went outside the closet, where Piper had embraced Jason with a hug and he had glared at Percy, and then at Leo for giving Piper the dare. Percy now returns to the Poseidon Cabin, looking shocked. "What happened," asks Leo. "Nico, he..." says Percy. Nico and Thalia then enter, Nico turning red when he hears Percy say," is making out with Thalia."


	2. An Interesting Discovery

A circle of friends and rivals sat on the floor, in the Apollo Cabin. Jackie, Gerardo, and Nyki enter. Jackie is shoved by her brothers. "Jackie, you're coming," says Gerardo. "Ger, please it's alright," she says but Gerardo shakes his head. "You're here already, no escaping," he says. Ava, Katara, Erin, Chris, and the older Chris all sit on the floor. Dalsyn and Nyx are leaning against the wall, whispering. Carter, Sadie, and Jonathan are standing near a corner of the room, discussing something. "Hi Jackie, hi Gerardo!" cries Ava, she then sees Nyki and smirks," hi Nyki!" She kisses Nyki's cheek. He blushes slightly. "Hey Ava," he says, kissing her cheek, causing her to blush. Gerardo chuckles. He then walks to Katara and he kisses her cheek, she smiles and blushes. "Let's begin," says Ava, and everybody sits down. "The game is 20 Questions, I go first," she says, looking at Chris, her older brother. "When did you start to like Grace?" she asks. "I started liking her when I gave her mouth-to-mouth," he says, blushing ever so slightly. Gerardo laughs and Chris' eyes narrow," Shut it, Escalera." Gerardo however continues to smirk. Jackie gives him a look and he calms down. "Gerardo, when did you start liking Katara?" asks Chris, smirking. "She was the girl of my dreams, she was beautiful and cute, and our kiss made me even more attracted," says Gerardo, blushing with Katara. "I love you too," she says softly. Gerardo smiles. "Cheesy," says Chris and Gerardo rolls his eyes.

"When did you start liking Ava, Nyki?" Gerardo asks. "I've already told you," he says, looking uneasy. "But I want you to tell everyone," says Gerardo, smirking wildly. Nyki turns a bright pink. "In a game of 20 Questions like this, I noticed her, she looked like an angel, extremely beautiful," says Nyki. Ava smiles but punches Gerardo in the arm," You bully." Gerardo smirks," Sorry, I couldn't resist." "Um Dalsyn, is what Gerardo has been telling me true, about what you and Nyx have been doing? And if it is, tell everyone what you've been doing," says Nyki. Nyx and Dalsyn turn an unbelievable red. Dalsyn glares at Gerardo. "Yes it is, and we have been, not having sex, but we have been doing some serious things, in private!" he says, emphasizing on private, looking at Gerardo. Gerardo smirked wider. Nyx was a bright pink, and looked like she was gonna faint from embarrassment as some people in the room began to chuckle. Dalsyn sighed, embarrassed. Dalsyn leaves the cabin, extremely embarrassed. Nyx follows, sticking her tongue out at Gerardo. Jackie looks at Gerardo, giving him a disappointed look. Gerardo sighs. He leaves the cabin too but follows Dalsyn and Nyx, as they enter the Big House. However, he hears Nico and Thalia talking. He turns and sees them kissing. His eyes widen and he smirks, taking a silent picture. He smirks wider," Nice blackmail." "Gerardo, what're you doing?" asks Jackie, and he turns around to see her. "Nothing," he says. Jackie narrows her eyes," Why're you being so mean?" she asks. Gerardo sighs.

Nyki and Ava are still in the Apollo Cabin. Chris is muttering something to his younger brother, who's name is also Chris. Carter, Sadie, and Jonathan continue to discuss something. Katara and Erin are whispering in a corner of the room. They, however, hear the door freak open and Leo shout," NICO AND THALIA KISSED!"


End file.
